Cuando casi se pierde una oportunidad
by jeffersongongora
Summary: una pequeña historia de como puede haber un problema entre Issei y Koneko por un pequeño favor que puede causar un gran dolor y casi la perdida de una persona especial les invito a leer esta pequeña historia espero que sea de su agrado aqui demostrare que puede pasar por una pequeña ayuda y puede que casi se pierda una persona especial en su vida se los dejo espero que les guste


Bueno veré si este OS cae bien se me ocurro tras una pequeña mala experiencia de mi vida no diré nada la historia por si solo se relatara .w. así que se los dejos y no me maten enserio.

Cuando casi se pierde una oportunidad

Issei estaba caminando por el campo sin saber que estaba sucediendo escucho que un nuevo estudiante llegaría pero el no tomo importancia poco a poco las horas se iban pasando con cuidado en si realmente con lentitud en la hora de la salida Issei noto que Koneko estaba caminando asía el cuándo, él pensó que era para irse a su casa siguió caminando pero tenía que comprar algo y decidió irse a la tienda de todas forma Koneko iba a su casa (aquí ella como las demás viven en su casa XD) pero cuando sintió un agarrón de su camisa se detuvo y era Koneko que miraba el suelo como que estuviera apenada.

Issei: Koneko-chan que sucede creí que irías a casa que pasa

Koneko: (Mirando el suelo) Issei-sempai podemos hablar unos momentos

Issei: (Confundido) ¿? Está bien vamos hablar Koneko-chan solo vamos al parque si

Koneko solo asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar pero Issei se dio cuenta de que Koneko aun sostenía su camisa como si deseara que no se adelantara algo que era diferente en ella y más aún cuando tenía aquella mirada de siempre era la misma Koneko pero en avía algo por su mente pasaría algo como si la estuviera pensando algo aun así issei estaba contento por que Koneko estaba con él por decirlo así cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en los columpios mientras se iban meciendo un poco a poco.

Issei: Bueno Koneko-chan dime que querías hablar conmigo es algún problema ¿?

Koneko: (Se detiene y ve a Issei) Sempai quiero que salgas conmigo como mi Novio por un tiempo Issei-sempai

Issei: Haya yo creí que era algo de que…. (Dándose cuenta) ¿QUE? ¿COMO? ¿CUANDO? ¿Qué DIJISTE? (OwO)

Koneko: Quiero que salgas conmigo un tiempo como mi Novio quiero bueno me gusta un nuevo chico que llego y quiero darle celos

Issei: (Confundido) Y por qué yo debo ser tu Novio falso por decirlo así (Pensando: No entiendo nada en realidad pero bueno le ayudare)

Koneko: Porque no avía otro a quien podía pedírselo solo a Sempai ya que es un pervertido

Issei se cae del columpio y sonrió con la misma sonrisa boba de siempre por lo que dijo Koneko pero se levantó se limpió la ropa y le sonrió "Claro que te ayudare Koneko-chan no te preocupes de verdad seré tu Novio por decirlo así" Koneko sonrió levemente y se levantó hizo una reverencia "Muchas gracias Sempai debo irme ya" y se marchó issei vio cómo se fue de repente la gema de su sacre gear apareció de pronto.

Ddraig: Socio dime que aras ahora estas seguro de eso

Issei: (Acerca su brazo para hablarle) Si por que abría algún problema acaso ayudar a Koneko-chan abría molestia acaso

Ddraig: En realidad no pero es que me recuerda a algo que paso con un antiguo portador

Issei: (Sorprendido) Enserio y que fue lo que paso Ddraig dime que paso

Ddraig: (Tratando de recordar) No recuerdo Socio no tuvo que ser nada grave hablamos luego si

Tras aquello Issei acepto y se marchó asía su casa pero al llegar estaba Koneko comiendo una barra de chocolate mientras Asía estaba cocinando junto a Xenovia mientras Rias y Akeno miraban la televisión tranquilamente así que solo se fue a dar un baño y a estar tranquilo solamente pero cuando abre la puerta se queda de piedra estaba en la bañera Koneko se estaba quitando su camisa ya estaba en interior trataba de quitarse la camisa tras aquello solo suspira lleva sus manos asía su brasear cuando lo desabrocha lo deja caer a un lado y se quita su interior cuando así fue se agacho a recogerlo mientras Issei estaba que sangraba por la nariz hasta que Koneko se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Issei mirándola y con sangre en su nariz.

Issei: (Preocupado) Ettooo Koneko-chan puedo explicarlo de por qué estoy aquí

Koneko se acercaba a Issei mientras él se cayó al suelo y comenzó a retroceder pero se chocó con alguien y cuando se da cuenta era Rias Akeno y detrás de ellas estaban Asia y Xenovia las cuales estaban mirando de forma acusadora a Issei pero en eso Koneko se acercó a Issei y solo tomo la toalla que el tenia se la quitó y dijo con lo más normal del mundo "Issei-sempai es mi Novio así que es normal que vean a sus Novias desnuda" se llevó la toalla y cerró la puerta pero Ddraig sintió una sensación de peligro cuando iba a decir algo su Socio se dio cuenta de la sensación y con miedo giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Rias Akeno con auras asesinas.

Rias: (Sonriendo como en el manga y ve a Akeno con Issei) Issei de que se trata esto como que eres el Novio de Koneko

Akeno: (Igual que Rias) Ara, ara Issei-Kun así que eres Novia de Koneko eso es egoísmo

Asía: (A punto de llorar) Issei-san si tan solo me hubieras dicho antes lo hubiera aceptado con gusto malvado

Xenovia: Así que te gustan las Lolis si me dejaras mostrarte te pudiera comprobar que soy mejor que ella

Issei: (Asustado) Es….espere no es lo que parecen chicas Boucha no es lo que piensan

Ddraig: (Pensando: JeJe pobre Socio me alegro no ser el (Se da cuenta (OwO) ALTO! Estoy en él me va a doler) Socio huye no seas idiota corre!

Muy tarde Rias con Akeno lo golpearon electrocutaron y demás cuando al fin termino su castigo Issei estaba quemado por completo Xenovia junto con Asia lo ayudaron y dejaron en su cama luego de que lo curaran quedo inconsciente unas cuantas horas pero Issei despertó porque Ddraig avía despertado (Así es él también la paso de lo peor XD) cuando Issei despertaba se sobaba la cabeza pero antes de poder decir algo sintió un respiro cuando se levantó y movió la sabanas estaba Koneko dormida a su lado sosteniendo su camisa el solo hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en esa situación.

Issei: (Grita y se cae al suelo) ah! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Koneko-chan que sucedió?

Koneko: (Se talla los ojos) Somos Novios es normal dormir juntos Sempai

Rias: (Abriendo la puerta de golpee) Issei estas bien ¿? Te escuchamos gritar y vine a ver que …. (Ve a Koneko en la cama de Issei y vuelve a salir una aura asesina) Que hacen ambos juntos ¿?

Akeno: (Sonriendo con aura asesina) Ara, ara Issei-Kun que significa esto que pensabas hacer con Koneko en tu cama ¿?

Asia: (Detrás de ellas dos a punto de llorar) Issei-san yo lo hubiera hecho si me lo hubieras pedido yo lo aria con gusto (TwT)

Xenovia: Koneko-san me lleva mucho pasos por encima de mi tenía que hacer lo mismo antes no es así

Ddraig: SOCIO! No te quedes hay no trates de explicar huye demonios huye

Y así fue como trato de arrojarse por la ventana pero fue atrapado y sin decir nada de nuevo fue golpeado electrocutado mientras que Koneko avía salido a tomar algo de agua sin saber lo que le sucedía por decirlo así a su pareja mientras tras terminar de ser golpeado y demás de nuevo fue curado y dejado en su cama Koneko regreso y se quedó dormida a su lado Issei no estaba consiente de nada por decirlo así las horas iban pasando y poco a poco la noche se transformó en mañana y así como así se fue la noche dando paso al bello sol de un nuevo amanecer Issei despertó tarde cuando se dio cuenta todas se avían ido y salió corriendo rápidamente por llegar tarde que ni siquiera desayuno al llegar a la puerta de sus clases estaba Koneko esperándolo.

Issei: (Confundido) Hola Koneko-chan cómo estas que estás haciendo aquí ¿?

Koneko: (Toma la mano de Issei) Issei-sempai es mi Novio debemos entrar juntos

Issei: (Sonrojado) Está bien Koneko-chan espero que estés bien vamos entremos

Ambos entraron pero al hacerlo avía un chico de unos 16 años de pelo plateado mirando a Koneko con Issei mientras cuando llegaron para despedirse Koneko hizo que Issei se agachara cuando así fue le dio un beso en la mejilla justo cuando el mismo chico de pelo plateado avía pasado asiendo enojar Koneko siguió asía su aula y Issei con la cara de bobo fue a la suya en todas las horas estaba pensando como avía recibido un beso de Koneko tras todo llego la hora del receso Asia estaba con Xenovia caminando para tomar un bocadillo cuando ven a Koneko iban a pedirle a ella que se sentaran junta a comer pero ven que venía Issei del lado contrario al verlo se le ocurrió invitarlo a que las acompañen pero al llegar.

Koneko: (Con una caja de almuerzo) Sempai te ice esta vez la comida deseas probar un poco

Issei: (Levemente sonrojado) Gracias Koneko-chan pero no crees que te estás pasando

Koneko: (Lo toma de la mano y besa cerca de los labios) No eres mi Novio debo hacer cosas como esta vamos Issei-sempai (Se lo lleva asía el patio) Espero que te guste mi comida

Xenovia junto con Asia se quedaron de piedra por aquello y más cuando Koneko se llevó a Issei lo sentó (Mas por las malas Issei se dejaba sabía que pasaría si se negaba XD) cuando eso paso tras que issei vio a su "Novia" a botar algo aparecieron algunos chicos y comenzaron a golpearlo mientras gritaban "¿Por qué debes tener a todas las chicas? ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes estar con ella? ¿Por qué no dejas de torturarnos Issei? ¿Podemos golpearte para liberar nuestra frustración?" y sin más lo golpearon sin piedad alguna mientras que Ddraig solo pudo gritarle en la mente de Issei (Idiota que tienes pensado que sufra contigo si te golpean a mí también cuídate un poco más quieres) Tras aquello decide regresar con Koneko pero cuando llegaron a la sala del club Rias lo rodeo con Akeno junto Xenovia y Asia mientras Rias avía dicho a Koneko que fuera con Kiba a un trabajo ellos aceptaron tranquilamente.

Issei: (Ve a todas con unas sonrisas extrañas) Emmm puedo preguntar qué sucede aquí Bouchan me da algo de miedo jeje (n.n)U

Rias: Issei (Sonrió escondiendo el deseo asesino) Tu y Koneko son Novios realmente no

Asia: (Algo llorosa) Issei-san malvado me pudiste decir que fuera tu Novia yo aceptaría

Xenovia: Issei solo déjame mostrarte que puedo hacer más que esa pecho plano

Akeno: (Sonriendo sádicamente) Ara, ara Issei-Kun así que Koneko chan eso es una falta grave (Crea relámpago en su mano) Debes ser castigado

Ddraig: (Aterrado) Que haces idiota es hora de irnos salta por la venta ahora, ahora

Issei salgo por la ventana pero en vez de romperse se choca como si nada y cae al suelo lo último que ve es a Rias y Akeno acercándose a, el antes de que todo se volviera negro y oscuro y luego de eso dolor y mucho dolor solamente cuando se despertó estaba en el sofá y vio a Koneko a su lado dormida en el sofá con su cabeza apoyada solamente mientras le sonrió con calma acaricio su cabeza y le dio un ligero beso se levantó y la recostó para salir dejarla con una sábana y buscar a Rias Akeno y a las demás cuando las encontró ellas seguían iguales.

Ddraig: Emmm socio estas seguro que es buena idea ya nos han golpeado mucho (TwT)

Issei: (Un poco asustado) No se amigó solo tranquilo si (Ve a las chicas) debo hablarle sobre Koneko-chan y sobre mi

Xenovia: Dime Issei que pensaste bien que ella no está para tener hijos aun

Asia: (Esperanzada) Issei-san ya terminara con Koneko-chan porque ella no debe ser tu Novia

Rias: Eso es cierto issei ya no serás el Novio de Koneko porque es que sucedió (Alegre por dentro) Por que terminan

Akeno: (Sonriéndole cariñosamente) Ara, ara no te preocupes Issei-Kun yo te voy a consolar y mucho

Issei: (Nervioso) En realidad no he terminado con ella ni nada (Lo ven con ganas de matarlo y se coloca contra la pared) Solo es para que un chico que le gusta le haga caso solo eso

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas en eso pide que le explique en eso Issei le dice que solo era por unos días todas sonrieron por la ayuda de Issei aunque el no tanto ya que lo golpearon mucho antes de poder dar explicaciones pero en eso "Pero Issei-san si es así porque Koneko-chan no te dijo nada cuando la viste desnuda o ese beso porque es parte también de la farsa" en aquel momento el castaño no supo que responder y de nuevo le volvieron a caer a palo aun cuando estuvo por saltar por la ventana lo atraparon y dentro le terminaron de dar de golpees de nuevo tras unas horas de descanso.

Ddraig: (Enojado) Socio despierta! (Ve que abre los ojos) Ya me arte que me golpee por ti ya bájale los humos a tus Novias (w)

Issei: (Adolorido) No me vengas con eso dime puedes ir a detenerlas acaso (Se soba la cabeza) Además como puede dolerte dime

Ddraig: Me duele (Dándose cuenta) Oye buena pregunta ¿? Y ahora que aras yo no quiero seguir siendo golpeado (TwT)

Issei: (Algo preocupado) Tranquilo no será tan malo (n.n)U solo cálmate no nos pasara nada de ahora en adelante te lo prometo

2 meses más tarde estaba Issei arrastrándose por el suelo mientras se escuchaba "Issei-Kun ven acá te queremos dar un merecido castigo como se debe" era Akeno que esta con sus manos envuelta en relámpago mientras que el portador del Ddraig estaba que huía no era lo más valeroso que asía pero tras que Koneko saltara de un árbol para abrazar a Issei y cayera mal y gracias aquellos los pantalones de Issei se bajaran y quedara solo en bóxer mientras que Koneko estaba a escaso centímetro de su bóxer era lo malo y que toda la escuela lo viera y que lo siguiera lo golpeara como nunca lo hicieron logro huir pero tras aquello llego Rias con Akeno realmente furiosas y le dijeran que asía y sin poder responder lo siguieron hasta el bosque del parque donde un rayo exploto cerca de él y ahora estaba arrastrándose por el suelo.

Ddraig: (Adolorido) ES ENSERIO LO PROMETISTE NO HAN REMATADO Y QUIEREN TERMINAR NUESTRAS VIDAS ISSEI SOCIO YA HAS ALGO POR FAVOR!

Issei: (Arrastrándose adolorido) Y qué crees que ando asiendo (TwT) Entiéndeme por favor hago todo lo que puedo

Antes de que su socio le diera una respuesta se encontró la sorpresa de que en el parque estaba Koneko frente a ella avía un chico con el pelo platino y con unos ojos celeste algo que se veía como un galán por decirlo así mientras Koneko por primera vez estaba como nerviosa por la presencia de aquel extraño pero no se percató que Akeno y Rias como Xenovia y Asia los avían encontrado pero fue más su sorpresa a ver a Koneko así en ese estado solo esperaron a ver que sucedía entre ellos dos ya que sabían que él era al que la pequeña pelo blanco deseaba como Novio.

Koneko: (Levemente sonrojada) D…dime que necesitas ahora Nero

Nero: (Le sonríe con ternura) Quiero saber tú y ese chico llamada Issei los dos son parejas

Koneko: (Se sonroja mas) S…si así es somos Novios porque lo pregun (Ve que esta frente a ella) tas Nero

Nero: (Tomando su mentó) Quiero que seas mi Novia déjalo y se mi pareja (Dándole un beso en los labios y se separa) Que dices Koneko

Todos miraron lo que hizo aquello chico llamado Nero pero Issei en parte estaba feliz pero a la vez se sentía con rabia y odio sin saber por qué mientras Koneko no sabía que responder estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas más de eso avía una mirada de cariño en sus ojos dejando a todos conmovidos hay recién Issei se dio cuenta que avían llegado pero no le hicieron nada para su bienestar tanto para el como para Ddraig el cual estaba tan feliz adentro del brazo de issei mientras todos miraban como la joven pareja estaba como unidas en un hermoso y bello lazo de amor se podría decir así.

Koneko: (Muy sonrojada) D….déjame pensarlo y luego te digo sobre qué decisión tomo que dices (Alza un poco la mirada no mas) Me puedes dejar que lo piense un poco

Nero: (Le sonríe con amor) Claro que si no te preocupes debo irme cuídate

En aquel momento le besa la mejilla Koneko y se va mientras que la pequeña se queda mirando se toca la mejilla y los labios y se ve con una mirada soñadora Issei por su lado solo se levanta con cuidado mientras las demás miraban esa hermosa escena tras aquello salió como alma que lleva el diablo asía su casa y se encerró en su cuarto pero las horas siguientes solo paso descansando pero recordó lo que Koneko le avía dicho por un tiempo pero tanto él le agradaba ahora a la pequeña pelo blanco pero sabía que lo que vendría seria la despedida decidió aceptarlo así como así las horas pasaron dejando que la noche llegara en eso Issei se tocó con Koneko al ver su mirada sabía lo que le diría

Koneko: Issei-sempai me gustaría hablar contigo de un asunto podrías (Interrumpida)

Issei: Koneko-chan nuestra relación acaba de terminar (Siente un ligero dolor en su corazón) Así que oficialmente no somos nada si me disculpa debo salir

Todas quedaron sorprendidas por lo que dijo Issei y sobre todo Koneko pero ella iba a decirle lo mismo pero se adelantó ¿Por qué? Eso pensaba ella pero no le tomo importancia pero en alguna parte de su corazón sintió un pinchazo levemente ya que recordó como Issei fue con ella siempre la trato con cariño y con respeto en esos dos meses fue lo que no avía sido antes ya que él, la trataba como si de verdad fuera su Novia pero decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto no quería saber de eso pero solo giro su cabeza para ver como issei salía llevaba en su cuello el collar de un lingo gato plateado con un pescado en su boca ella lo acaricio y se marchó mientras que Issei estaba caminando por la oscuras calles con un frio normal en las noches frías que avían últimamente.

Ddraig: (Algo preocupado) Socio te noto mal te duele lo que ha sucedido no mientas (Siente como una lagrima cae en su gema) Issei entonces tú en verdad tu

Issei: (limpiándose las lágrimas) No se compañero en parte me siento feliz pero por otro (Sonríe pero caen más lagrimas) No se me duele será acaso que

Ddraig: (Algo triste) Tranquilo Socio no debes estar triste ella es feliz tú también selo por ella

Issei: (Sonríe levemente) Si tienes razón tenemos muchas otras chicas para conquistar

Ddraig: (Algo preocupado (n.n)U ) Ese es mi Socio vayamos debes tener hambre además (Pensando en decirle o no) No traes camisa Socio

Tras aquello regreso a su casa ya que estaba casi semi-desnudo cuando llego todos estaban comiendo él se cambió de ropa y se iba a dormir pero pensó un poco pero decidió no comer las horas comenzaron a pasar y de horas a días y días a semanas avían pasado tres semanas muy rápido Issei sigo como si nada pero cuando veía a Koneko evitaba hablar mucho con ella por muchos factores nadie se daba cuenta de eso Koneko ya tenía casi tres semanas todo era normal se podría decir Issei salió de dejar los balones en la hora de deporte pero noto algo era Nero el Novio de Koneko aunque decir eso de "Novio" le entraba ganas de hacer algo pero decidió ir pero al estar acercándose escucho una voz de una chica pero no era la de Koneko.

Nero: Tranquila amor sabes que eres única para mí además ella solo es un juguete Elí

Elí: (Lo abraza por el cuello) Pero ya estoy harta soy yo tu Novia o ella

Nero: (Rodea su cintura) Sabes que eres mi Novia pero quería divertirme (Ve sus ojos) Ella desde que llego no me quitaba el ojo solo así me dejara en paz

Elí: Hay amor si eres malvado pero eso me encanta de ti (Sonriéndole maliciosamente) Bésame mi amor mi adorado Nero mi amado Novio

Y un profundo y amoroso beso se dieron Issei no soporto más quería golpearlo pero en vez de eso fue asía donde debería estar Koneko pero la estuvo buscando no la encontró fue al club de ocultismo y de casualidad estaba ella pero solo estaba a punto de salir al ver a Issei estaba confundida y más cuando Issei cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a ella cansado pero en su mirada avía como que dolor o algo así ella pudo ver pero no quería estar hay debía ir por su Novio pero issei no lo dejaba ir.

Issei: (Mirándola a los ojos) Koneko-chan por favor deja ese chico no es bueno para ti

Koneko: (Algo molesta) Issei-sempai de que hablas déjame Nero me está esperando (Tratando de zafarse) Suéltame Issei-sempai ahora

Issei: (No la suelta) No Koneko-chan él no te quiere tiene otra Novia para el solo eres un juguete (Algo serio) Créeme por favor yo no te miento

Koneko: (Cada vez más enojada) Issei-sempai suéltame ahora no respondo si no me sueltas

Issei: No seas ciega él no te ama Koneko-chan ni siquiera eres su Novia ese bastardo no te merece él es

No pudo seguir ya que la peli plateada le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz rompiéndosela Issei se tapó la nariz mientras podía sentir como iba cayendo las gotas de sangre de su nariz trato de alzar la mirada solo vio el puño de Koneko asía su rostro mientras comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna la cara lo tomo del pie para arrojarlo contra la pared la cual la atravesó y chocó contra un árbol mientras Issei escupía algo de sangre mientras ella se acercaba en su mirada solo avía odio por hablar mal de su Novio (No pregunte solo lo se larga historia) pero antes de poder acercarse llego Kiba colocándose frente de ella y Issei y el blandía una espada.

Issei: (Algo débil) Que demonios Koneko-chan porque me golpeaste cómo pudiste

Koneko: Cómo pudiste venir a decirme cosas de mi Novio Issei-sempai (Furiosa) No eres nada solo un pervertido todo lo que hice cuando éramos "Novios" era para estar con Nero solo practique contigo solo eso

Kiba: Pero qué demonios estás hablando Koneko como puedes decir eso

Koneko: Es la verdad para mí solo ice eso porque no avía alguien mejor para eso (Ve a Issei) Si era su Novia Nero me pediría ser su pareja por qué pensaría como un idiota pervertido como Sempai pudo tener una Novia

Kiba: (Ve la mirada de sorpresa de Issei) Koneko detente no sigas no lo hagas

Koneko: Para mi Issei-sempai no significo nada ni siquiera el maldito collar que me diste nada solo fue practica solo eso no me valió nada lo que hiciste por mi todo fue una pérdida de tiempo de tu parte (Segada por la ira) ISSEI-SEMPAI NO ERES NADA SOLO UN IDIOTA PERVERTIDO

Issei escucho como su corazón se partió en aquel momento Kiba pudo notar aquella mirada solo trato de levantarse para irse pero cuando así fue no pudo en aquel momento Koneko escucho algo se dio la vuelta solo pudo ver una cachetada que recibió y avía sido Rias la cual enojada le dijo "Koneko que rayos te pasa no puedo creer lo que has hecho Asía por favor cura a issei y tu Koneko" pero ella se avía ido Akeno iba a detenerla pero Rias lo negó mientras que Asía curaba a Issei luego de aquello el castaño se levantó agradeció y se marchó sin decir nada más las siguientes horas todo era normal pero Issei no se avía ido a clases se avía marchado llego el momento de irse a sus hogares pero cuando llegaron las chicas al entrar.

Issei: (Caminando asía su cuarto) Hola chicas espero que estén hambrienta yo me iré (Con voz seria) a dormir solo nos vemos mañana

Y se encerró en su cuarto Koneko no le tomo importancia por decirlo así pero por dentro estaba sufriendo leve pero lo hacía todas se fueron a dormir poco a poco las horas pasaron cada ve asiendo más y más tarde nadie podía dormir bien Xenovia Asia como Rias y Akeno no podían dormir y ni siquiera Koneko podía peor Issei trataba de dormir pero miraba solo el techo de su propio cuarto en aquel entonces apareció en su brazo la gema de su sacre gear dejando ver que era Ddraig.

Issei: (Lleva su mano asía el) Dime compañero que sucede ahora que debes decirme

Ddraig: En realidad esto fue lo que avía pasado con mi antiguo dueño Issei ahora lo recuerdo

Issei: (Cierra los ojos levemente) Tranquilo no te preocupes solo hagamos que no paso

Ddraig: (Algo preocupado) Está bien Socio pero no hagas nada que te arrepientas te parece

Issei no contesto solo se acostó a dormir poco a poco los minutos se hicieron horas y las horas se hicieron días avían solo pasado 3 días desde aquel lio entre Koneko y el pero Issei sonreía era el mismo de siempre pero cuando veía a Koneko solo la esquivaba o cuando la veía se daba la vuelta y se marchaba pero ese día algo nuevo iba a suceder Koneko iba asía donde siempre se encontraba con su Novio pero avía ido más temprano de lo usualmente pero cuando lo vio se quedó en shock al verlo a él besándose a una chica en aquel momento ella se quedó petrificada solo se colocó contra la pared.

Nero: (Acariciando su mejilla) Ya mi amor hoy le digo que se terminó lo nuestro

Elí: (Lo besa con amor) Muchas gracias mi amor ya me estaba cansando de esto

Nero: (Rodea su cintura) Quédate para mostrarle que eres mi única Novia que dices mi amada

Eli: (Rosa sus labios) Será un placer querido mío además

Koneko: (Sale de la pared) No es necesario ya lo sé y te entiendo se terminó gracias

Los Novios se quedaron sorprendidos por Koneko que apareció así como así pero no solo eso sino que estaba llorando estaba con el corazón roto arroja las caja de comida al suelo la aplasta frente a la pareja y se va corriendo lejos de ellos mientras corrían podía sentir cómo su corazón estaba como los trozo de un espejo que se caían al suelo se rompía eso le estaba pasando a su corazón en aquel momento se tropezó con alguien pero no le importó solo corrió y corrió cuando de pronto se detiene para dejarse caer y llorar solamente con amargura pero en aquel momento algo cae y era nada más ni nada menos que el collar de gato que Issei le avía regalado cuando cumplieron un mes de Novio.

Koneko: (Tomando el collar entre sus manos) Issei-sempai tenías razón y no solo eso sino que (Se caen cada vez más y más las lágrimas y aprieta el collar contra su pecho) Issei-sempai que tonta fui perdóname Sempai quiero que me perdones Issei-sempai por favor perdóname PERDONAME

Grito con toda sus fuerzas mientras seguía llorando cada vez más y más y sin que se diera cuenta se quedó dormida tras unas dos horas se despertó levemente cuando se restregó los ojos estaba detrás del almacén donde guardan todo las cosas de la hora de deporte se levantó se limpió las lágrimas se limpió el uniforme y fue a sus clases pero antes de ir necesitaba ir a otra parte fue asía donde estaba la presidenta la gran Rias Gremory pidió hablar con ella hay en el pasillo le pidió disculpa por su forma de ser a ella Akeno a Kiba a Asia y a Xenovia solo faltaba alguien más pero en la hora de la salía estaba en la puerta esperando cuando apareció.

Koneko: Issei-sempai podemos hablar (Solo ve como el solo cruzo por su lado sin ni siquiera haberla visto) Sempai podemos hablar por favor necesito

Issei: (Interrumpiéndola) Escúchame Koneko déjame en paz ve en busca de tu novio (Habla con frialdad) No te me vuelvas acercar jamás en tu vida

Aquel momento Koneko miro los ojos de Issei esa seriedad esa amargura supo que hizo lo que no pudo hacer otras personas que Issei mirara a alguien con esos ojos fríamente tuvo que caminar detrás de, el mientras que el castaño solo caminaba sin tomar importancia que detrás de él iba Koneko al llegar a la casa todo fue normal solo que Issei evitaba a toda costa a Koneko él fue a tomar un baño pero Koneko estaba en la sala pensando todo lo que avía sucedido y más del agudo dolor en su corazón por aquellas palabras pero sentía más dolor la indiferencia que la estaba tratando solo miro el cielo nocturno.

Koneko: Issei-sempai me odia (Evitando llorar) N…no Sempai no me odiaría él no me odiaría solo está enojado solo eso (Ve el collar y sonríe) Él no me odia solo anda molesto sé que me escuchara pronto

Estaba decidida a que Issei le hablara pero los días pasaron el castaño la evitaba los días pasaron a semanas incluso hubo otro incidente el cual Koneko entro cuando el castaño se estaba bañando ella al verlo pensó que podría hablar se trató de acercarse pero Issei la tomo de la mano y la movió a un lado para salir no quería hablar con ella, ella trato de todo llamarlo no funciono lo del baño menos entrar en su cuarto en la noche como aquella vez no pudo el avía colocado seguro y cerraba la ventana una noche pudo dormir hay pero cuando Issei se iba a dormir ella salió entre las sabanas para poder hablarle pero en aquel momento.

Koneko: (Saliendo entre las sabanas) Sempai por favor podemos hablar por favor necesito hablarte

Issei: (La toma de la mano enojado) Déjame en paz no quiero escucharte ni nada sal de mi cuarto (Tratando de sacarla) Sal ahora mismo!

Koneko: (Se sostenía del marco del cuarto) No Sempai por favor hablemos necesito explicar

Issei: (Interrumpiéndola) Déjame solo no me vuelvas hablar jamás Koneko no te quiero cerca de mí nunca mas

Koneko: (Le toma de su brazo mientras lloraba) Issei-sempai por favor déjame decirte por favor Sempai yo t (Es interrumpida)

Issei: (Furioso) LARGATE DE MI CUARTO Koneko-CHAN NO TE VUELVAS JAMÁS (La saco de un empujón) JAMÁS ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA NUNCA

Aquel momento Koneko estaba ahora con más dolor solo fue capaz de ver como Issei azoto la puerta en su cara ella solo se dejó caer de rodilla mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma no pudo contenerlo más en todo ese tiempo pudo sentir algo que ya avía sentido un cálido sentimiento pero en ella no pensó que ese sentimiento era por el no pudo hacer más que irse a dormir a su recamara se acostó con una mirada muy triste trato de ser positiva pero las esperanza se iba perdiendo entendió muy tarde que Issei le demostró un amor sincero y real y ahora podría estar como su auténtica pareja ahora avía perdido la oportunidad por haberse dejado segar por el amor que sentía por Nero ahora quizás avía perdido a alguien que de verdad la quería solo pudo dormir tras de llorar tanto las horas pasaron y llego la mañana.

Issei: (Miraba el cielo) Dime Ddraig que debería hacer ahora no quiero estar peleado con Koneko-chan

Ddraig: (Suspira) Socio solo puedo decirte esto se su amigo de nuevo solo eso

Issei: (Solo cierra sus ojos) Creo que tienes razón pero por ahora no lo are gracias compañero

Ddraig: De nada Socio para eso estoy nos veremos pronto así que se fuerte

Issei asintió y se marchó avían pasado como ya 6 semanas desde aquello de él y Koneko pero cuando llego pudo ver que ella estaba esperándolo como siempre solo paso de largo y ella lo siguió pero como Koneko vio que Issei no le iba hablar cerro levemente sus ojos con tristeza se marchó asía su aula o eso pensó Issei iba a entrar a la suya pero vio que tenía hora libre decidió fue a buscar a Koneko pero cuando encontró su aula pregunto pero ella no estaba siempre llegaba a la siguiente hora Issei preocupado salió a buscarla mientras corría por el campus escucho un llanto se acercó asía el árbol donde estaba cerca del club estaba ella con el collar de, el gato que él le avía regalado.

Koneko: (Una lagrima cae al collar) issei-Sempai porque no me hablas me duele el corazón me duele mucho (Abraza el collar asía su pecho) Te amo Sempai te amo perdóname fue mi error lo que te ice pero he perdido mi oportunidad por un tonto que no valía Issei-sempai te amo (Llorando amargamente) Perdóname por favor te amo pero tú me odias

Issei: (Abrazándola por la espalda) No te odio Koneko-chan solo me dolió mucho lo que dijiste (La abraza más a él) Porque también siento lo mismo por ti perdóname por la forma que te he tratado lo lamento tanto Koneko-chan

Aquel momento la pequeña peli blanco estaba con los ojos re abierto pero era como un sueño solo sintió las manos del castaño rodearla y acercarla más a él y más cuando llevo su mano y limpio sus lágrimas Koneko movió su cara para verlo y pudo sentir en la mirada de Issei cariño el mismo que pudo ver en el tiempo que eran Novios ella le sonrió con ternura de las pocas veces que se veía en ella el castaño coloco su mano en la mejilla de la pequeña limpiando sus lágrimas y le sonríe pero ambos estaban tan cerca sus labios unos cuantos centímetros no más sabía que sucedería y ambos deseaban que pasara.

Koneko: I….issei-sempai tu no me odias (Aun mirándolo a los ojos) De verdad no me odias

Issei: (La ve a los ojos) No te odio y te perdono lamento haberme comportado así (Acaricia su mejilla) Solo me sentía dolido por toda esas palabras que me dijiste

Koneko: (Se le caen las lágrimas de nuevo) Perdóname Issei-sempai lo siento no quería estaba segada por el yo nunca (Lo ve con una inmensa tristeza) Yo Sempai yo t…te a…am...amo

Issei: (Sorprendido pero feliz y sonrojado) Te perdono Koneko y perdóname tu a mí por lo que te ice (Le sonríe) Koneko-chan yo también te amo a cada una y tú también te amo (Depositándole un beso en sus labios)

Fue el detonante para que Koneko rodeara la espalda de Issei y le correspondiera el beso mientras que el castaño rodeaba la cintura de la peli blanco poco a poco las cosas iban ya subiendo de tono ya que Koneko estaba quitándole el chaleco azul dejándolo en camisa blanca mientras que Issei iba subiendo por sus piernas acariciándola con su mano mientras ella estaba en el suelo recostada mientras lo seguía besando cada vez iba más y más Issei estaba ahora tocando el pecho de Koneko ella gimió en la boca del castaño pero escucharon algo era la campana para la segunda hora de clase ambos se separaron o más bien Issei que quería irse a clases pero en aquel momento Koneko lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo beso en los labios rodeando su cuello para que no se separara de ella tras unos largos minutos el beso fue terminado por ambos por falta de aire.

Koneko: (Sonrojada) Issei-sempai no te vayas sigue a mi lado vamos a otro lugar (Jadeando excitada ¿?) Solo tú y yo vamos por favor

Issei: (Muy sonrojado) P….pero Koneko-chan no podemos además donde podríamos ir (Recuperando el aliento) Son horas de clases deberíamos ir

Koneko: (Señala detrás de ella) P…por haya casi nadie va vamos haya los dos solos Issei-sempai (Besándole los labios las mejilla el cuello y mordiendo su oreja) Vamos Sempai solo nosotros dos solos después de todo (Le susurra) Somos Novios vamos los dos

Issei no supo por que se dejó guiar se levantó con Koneko que no se desprendía de el en todo el camino lo besaba se aferraba a su camisa ya que como Issei la llevaba en brazos ella se aferraba a él como si algo la separaría de, el cuándo llegaron a donde debía llegar las cosas pasaron muy rápidas para ambos entre beso caricias sus ropas se desprendía ya Koneko estaba encima de Issei besando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras Issei acariciaba el cuerpo de la pelo blanco ambos desnudos besándose como si no hubiera mañana ambos en una zona de árboles en hora de clases (El sueño de todo pervertido XD) avía llegado el momento que ambos estaban deseando Koneko entrelazo las manos de Issei con las de ella mientras ella gimió levemente al sentir en su parte más privada algo que rosaba con cuidado su intimidad.

Koneko: (Excitada) Ahhhh Issei-sempai vamos seremos uno (Mueve sus caderas) Solos debemos ir rápidamente no lo soporto Issei-sempai hazme tuya

Issei: (Besa sus labios) Tranquila Koneko-chan (Coloca sus manos en su cintura mientras besa su cuello) estas segura que quieres esto podríamos

Koneko: (Lo interrumpe con un beso en los labios) Si hazme tuya solo tuya fue lo que nunca ice ahora tengo la oportunidad (Excitada mueve más sus caderas) HAZME TUYA Y SOLO TUYA

Issei sin más bajo las caderas de Koneko la cual al sentir su tesoro atravesado solo fue capaz de gritar y clavo sus uñas en los hombros de Issei el cual se soportó el dolor y sin nada más la beso los labios entrelazando su lengua con la de ella poco a poco Koneko se dejó llevar por el placer comenzó a mover sus caderas ya que el dolor avía pasado levemente issei comenzó a besarla por todo su cuerpo mientras ella solo se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello (No más limón por ahora XD) las horas de clases avían terminado y todos estaban dispuesto irse a clases pero Rias Asia Xenovia Akeno Kiba estaban preocupados ya que Koneko y Issei no avían llegado aún en la zona del bosque estaba Issei con Koneko la cual estaba dormida en el pecho del castaño el cual la tenía rodeado por el cuerpo y sudoroso se avían quedado dormido tras una larga sección de ejercicio (XD todas las horas de clases solo ellos dos sabiendo que) poco a poco se despertaron pero fue más Koneko al ver a Issei así junto a ella solo beso sus labios al poco tiempo despertó Issei y rodeo la cintura de la pequeña pelo blanco y tras unos largos minutos se separan del beso.

Issei: Nos hemos pasado todas las horas Koneko debemos irnos ya (Levantándose y mirándola) Vamos si no Bouchan nos buscara y sabes lo que pasara si nos encuentran

Koneko: (Lo besa en los labios entrelazando su lengua) Sempai es mío y yo suya y de nadie más (Con un hilo de saliva de su boca a la de Issei) Vamos Issei-sempai

Issei asiente mientras terminaba de colocarse su ropa noto que Koneko al tratar de pararse asía un gesto de dolor al verla se acercó a ella y con cuidado la ayudo a colocar su uniforme tras aquello Koneko pidió que la alzara y así se fue con Issei en sus brazos al cabo de unos momentos se quedó profundamente dormida mientras que el castaño se la llevaba asía el club de ocultismo pero al llegar Rias Akeno Asia Xenovia rodean a Issei por el mal estado de su ropa estaba sucia y desarreglada Rias y Akeno lo ven con una mirada de muerte que hace temblar al mismo Issei el cual estaba tartamudeando ya que miraba las intenciones de ambas mujeres sabía que de ahí no saldría con vida.

Akeno: Ara, ara Issei-Kun que has hecho con Koneko de seguro algo atrevido no

Rias: (Sonríe con sed de venganza) Issei no te lo perdonare vas a ver tendrás tu castigo

Koneko: (Medio dormida se aferra a la camisa del castaño) Issei-sempai no me dejes no quiero que te vayas (Se le caen unas lágrimas) No me odias perdóname pero no me dejes

Issei: (Besa su frente) Tranquila no te odio ya te perdone tranquila Koneko-chan todo esta calmado no llores mas

Todos del club de ocultismo se le encogieron el corazón al ver esa hermosa escena y más cuando Koneko se calmó y seguía durmiendo tranquilamente todas se olvidaron de preguntarle a Issei pero el solo le dijo de que hablo con la peli blanco y ella lo abrazo que no se quería separar de él y bueno no tuvo de otra que estar con ella todo el tiempo Rias y las demás se lo creyeron y así fue todo el tiempo Issei se llevó a Koneko en brazos asía la casa pero ella aun dormida no se desprendía de, el cuándo era el momento del baño.

Issei. Rayos debo darme un baño y Koneko no se desprende de mi (Frustrado) Bueno deberé dejarlo para mañana entonces

Koneko: (Besa el cuello de Issei) Sempai tomemos un baño juntos los dos (Se talla los ojos) Soy tuya y tu mío así que no pasa nada

Ddraig: (Hablando dentro de su mente) Hey Socio crees que sea buena idea y no diré nada de lo que vi en aquellas horas de la mañana tampoco de como ella te cabalgaba o de como tú le diste por

Issei: (Interrumpiéndolo) Ya suficiente Ddraig sos mi compañero pero deja eso quieres da algo de cosa sabes fin de la discusión (Ve a Koneko) Aprovechemos de que nadie esta y vamos si

Koneko acepto y juntos fueron al baño donde Issei se quitó sus ropas se colocó en la bañera mientras Koneko hacía lo mismo o el esfuerzo pero ya que le dolía el cuerpo Issei la desvistió y la entro a la bañera mientras Koneko tomaba las manos de Issei y las colocaba en su pecho mientras hacía que los apretara levemente mientras ella le sonreía y besa sus labios poco a poco las caricias fueron cada vez más y más atrevida hasta que el castaño bajo su mano por el vientre de la pelo blanco y llego de nuevo a su intimidad cuando Koneko sintió los dedos de Issei ella gimió aun besando al castaño seguía cada vez más y más hasta que se detuvieron y se miraron.

Koneko: (Sonrojada) Issei-sempai déjame devolverte de lo que me has hecho (Tomando su virilidad) Quiero antes que llegue la presidenta y las demás

Issei no se negó (Quien lo aria XD) y así fue como ella le dio placer al castaño hay mismo en la bañera volvieron hacer lo que en la mañana hicieron pero no se detuvieron ni cuando la puerta principal apareció abrirse donde entraba Rias Akeno Asia Xenovia aún seguían Koneko y Issei en su acto de amor besándose mientras Koneko estaba con sus manos en la pared y Issei tocando sus pechos y piñizcan dolé y demás cuando al fin terminaron el castaño tuvo que tomar la ropa y salir rápidamente a su cuarto junto con Koneko en sus brazos y encerrarse y rápidamente secarse y vestirse como alma que lleva el diablo cuando así fue Koneko abrazo a Issei mientras se recostaba a dormir de nuevo en su pecho el momento exacto que entraron todas al ver la escena.

Rias: Issei de verdad que Koneko no te quiere soltar no es verdad que linda es

Akeno: (Sonriendo) Ara, ara Issei-Kun como veo Koneko se ha encariñado contigo eso es bueno

Asia: (Algo llorosa) Yo deseo que Issei-san me mime como a Koneko-chan

Xenovia: Bueno me parece algo de verdad tierno pero no cree que sea algo un poco raro

Koneko: (Dormida) Issei-sempai es mío y yo suya (Se aferra a su camisa) Nadie me quitara a mi Sempai él es mío en cuerpo y alma como yo soy suya en cuerpo y alma

Todas se quedaron petrificada e iban a tomar a Issei para interrogarlo ero Koneko al sentir que lo quería separar de él se aferró más Rias al darse cuenta de eso solo suspiro y decidió dejarlos solos por ahora no más cuando se fueron Koneko despertó y le beso los labios con profundo amor mientras el rodeaba la cintura de Koneko ella rodeaba su cuello seguían besándose acariciándose iban para lo más importante el gran acto que consumirá por 3 vez los sentimientos que tenían los dos pero cuando Issei bajo su mano y fue directo a tocar la intimidad de Koneko.

Koneko: (Adolorida) Ahhhh Issei-sempai me duele mucho (Lo ve con tristeza) Lo siento mucho por no poder seguir lo lamento (Comenzando a derramar lágrimas)

Issei: (Besa sus labios) Tranquila es normal hoy día floreciste y ya tres veces es normal que estés adolorida solo durmamos si (La abrazo con cuidado) Te amo Koneko-chan

Koneko: (Se sonroja y se acurruca en su pecho) Te amo Sempai buenas noches te amo mucho, mucho mi Sempai mi Issei

Dándole un último beso para quedarse dormida al igual que Issei los minutos te hicieron hora y las horas días y días semanas y semanas meses avían ya pasado dos meses desde que Koneko y Issei se unieron en cuerpo y alma aunque deben tener cuidado con Rias y las demás ya que una vez casi lo descubren cuando se estaban bañando Koneko y Issei lo hicieron en el pasillo ella contra la pared rodeando el cuello de Issei mientras el, la estaba penetrando por que escucharon unos pasos fue que se metieron al cuarto y hay dentro terminaron su acto pero con los dos meses que avían pasado algo que ni Koneko lo esperaba el día avía llegado cuando así fue todos estaban reunidos ni Issei entendía solo que la presidenta les ordeno que estuvieran hay cuando así fue.

Rias: Bueno Koneko dinos que debes decirnos a todos

Gasper: (Dentro de su caja) Koneko-chan que sucede estas preocupada acaso

Akeno: (Sonríe) Tranquila solo dinos no creo que sea nada malo o si

Koneko: (Levemente sonrojada) No es malo o en parte no lo es no sé pero quiero decirles

Asia: Adelante dinos que de seguro no será malo no es así Issei-san

Xenovia: (Tomando un poco de café) Adelante Koneko no sucederá nada malo dilo

Kiba: Estoy seguro de ellos (Coloca una mano en el hombro de Issei) No es así amigo

Issei: (Le sonríe) Vamos Koneko-chan siempre estaremos hay para ti (La ve con ternura) Siempre estaré contigo no importa que

Koneko en aquel momento se sonroja por aquellas palabras sonrió con cariño dejando a todos sorprendido y a la vez confundido porque avía sonreído así era raro eso en realidad pero ella llevo su mano asía su vientre mientras lo frotaba con cuidado Rias le dio mala espina como Akeno y a cada uno menos Issei aun no entendía que sucedía en realidad solo cierra sus ojos y toma su café tranquilamente mientras Koneko ve a todos decidida a decirle la verdad cuando es así respira con cuidado y soltara la bomba.

Koneko: Rias-sempai quiero decirle que estoy embarazada (Todas la ven (OwO) ) Y Issei-sempai es el Papa de mi bebe es mi Novio y el Padre de mi hijo (Toma la mano de Issei) de nuestro hijo

Issei: (Escupe el café por la sorpresa) COMO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR QUE SERÉ PADRE ES ENSERIO Koneko-chan

Rias: (Con aura maligna) Issei dime lo que dice Koneko no es cierto dilo AHORA

Akeno: (Sonriendo sádicamente) Ara, ara así que Issei-Kun hizo cosas incidente con Koneko

Xenovia: Es una broma no ¿? Porque ella tiene un hijo tuyo y tú n me lo hiciste a mí

Asia: (Llorando (TwT) ) Issei-san que malvado si me lo hubiera pedido con gusto hubiera aceptado

Kiba: Issei-Kun así que tú y Koneko que guardado se lo tenían no es verdad

Gasper: (Admirándolo) Gua Issei-sempai es sorpréndete me gustaría poder tener una Novia

Todas se acercaron a Issei pero dos tenía intenciones asesinas mientras el comenzaba a rezar a un dios que no existía ya solo pensaba que hacer pero su Socio le hablo "Que demonios! Vas a dejar que nos vuelvan a dar una paliza además así que un Hijo vaya creí que sería Akeno o Rias sos un pervertido Socio aunque eso ya lo conocía de ante mano pero debes hacer algo SAL CON VIDA AHORA MISMO!" trato de huir pero sellos mágicos aparecieron en la puerta ventana mientras ellas se acercaban peligrosamente asía Issei el cual temblaba de miedo por lo que estaba pensando que no saldría vivo.

Rias: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Ven acá Issei mereces un castigo por hacerle aquello a Koneko es una falta muy grave (Acumulando poder en su mano) Será rápido no tengas miedo

Akeno: (Sonrisa sádica) Issei-Kun eso no se hace ahora tendrás un buen merecido castigo (Acumula rayos en su mano) Así que no huyas por favor Issei-Kun

Koneko: (Frente a ellas y enojada) Dejen a Issei-sempai él es mío yo soy su Novia (Abrazándolo de la cintura) Así que aléjense de mi Novio ahora mismo (Ven que retroceden un poco) Sempai es mío y de nadie más (Besa los labios de Issei) Te amo issei-sempai

Issei: (Ríe nerviosamente) JeJeJe que cosas no chicas (Piensa: Compañero será mejor que te prepare)

Ddraig: (Pensando aterrado: Como carajo me dices así! De verdad que te odio Issei)

Issei solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente el resto del día tuvo que estar con Koneko casi todo el tiempo ya que Rias Akeno querían arrancarle la cabeza Kiba lo felicito por aquello pero lo raro como era que Koneko podría estar embarazada o solo sería una treta para que ellas no intentara nada con issei era lo que pasaba por sus mentes el resto del día se fue volando cuando regresaron a la casa los padres de Issei no sabían que su Hijo avía dejado embarazada a una niña de 15 años por decirlo así avía llegado la noche tranquilamente estaba Koneko junto a Issei el cual estaba como preocupado ella lo noto.

Koneko: (Mirada triste) Issei-sempai te arrepiente por lo que crece en mi vientre (Se acaricia el vientre) Quiero la verdad te sientes mal porque soy yo

Issei: (Besa su frente y acaricia su mejilla) No me siento ni mal ni nada solo un poco asustado por tu cuerpo si algo te pasa (Toma sus manos y la entrelaza con las de ella) No sabría cómo reaccionaría Koneko-chan

Koneko: (Se le caen unas lágrimas) Yo no quiero que me dejes no me importa nada solo tú y nadie más Sempai (Se aferra a él) Te amo Issei-sempai

Issei: (Levanta su mirada limpia sus lágrimas) Nunca me iré Koneko-chan jamás tu y yo estaremos juntos pero las demás también si (Ve que asiente y la besa en los labios) Te amo mi Koneko-chan a cada una de ustedes las amos (La abraza y ve el cielo nocturno) Las amos a cada una de ustedes por siempre

*******Fin de la historia********

Bueno no sé si le guste es algo largo XD espero que le guste como yo en hacerla si tiene alguna duda o alguna inquietud me puede decir por comentarios o MP cuando tendré otro ¿? Quien sabe por ahora me despido nos vemos se cuidan bay, bay (n.n)/ Por si acaso las chicas avían escuchado todo quizás haga un fic de este hay veremos nos vemos pronto XD enserio JeJeJe cuídense si


End file.
